


Promise Me

by Lirealwrites



Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jack is not ready for this, Max got old, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirealwrites/pseuds/Lirealwrites
Summary: Max ages out and has to leave the lodging house.
Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579303
Kudos: 4





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Newsies OC week prompt: future holidays

“Max?” Max looked over from packing his bags and saw Jack standing in front of him. His heart ached. Jack had been at the lodge for a few years, and he was still so young. 

“Yeah, Jack?” 

“Where are you going?” Max sighed. 

“I’m old now, kid. Papers ain’t selling good. I gotta find a new job.”

Jack’s face fell and his hands clenched. 

“Will you come back?”

“Of course I will. Couldn’t imagine spending the holidays without you rascals.”

Jack looked up at him, completely serious, and spit in is hand and stuck it out. 

“Promise me.” Max spit in is own and and shook it. 

“On my life.”


End file.
